


The Year it Rained

by ItsOnlyAPenName



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, HIV/AIDS, Harm to Children, Hope, Love, M/M, One True Pairing, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Sweet, True Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyAPenName/pseuds/ItsOnlyAPenName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen is sixteen, a new student walks into his biology class, and it doesn't just result in the best year of his life, it changes him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Year it Rained

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I have a habit of writing multiple stories at once, but I really love this one and I can't help but share it with you guys right now! Comments are greatly appreciated xoxoxo

It was a rainy Tuesday morning in September when Jensen first laid eyes on Jared. The tall, moppy haired boy was soaking wet when he walked in late to Jensen’s third period biology class. He hadn’t been paying attention to what the teacher had been saying –it was some mindless bullshit about photosynthesis that Jensen knew he was going to forget the minute after he left class anyway. Instead, like usual, he was sitting in class, daydreaming about Brad Pitt when his eyes –along with everyone else’s- wandered over to the waterlogged boy standing in the doorway.

He was breathtakingly beautiful –in a boyish type of way-, tall, and sturdy like an Oak tree. When the biology teacher, Mrs. Reed, stopped talking and looked over at the boy he smiled sheepishly, revealing a deep set of dimples. 

The boy said his name was Jared, Jared Padalecki, and he was a new student from San Antonio. He kept repeating that he sorry for disrupting class, but Mrs. Reed paid him no mind and nicely asked him to take the only open seat left in the classroom…the seat next to Jensen. 

Jared walked over to his seat more or less silently- except for the sound of dripping water that followed him as he walked, leaving a river of rainwater trailing behind him.

There was a squishing sound when Jared sat down, the result of his wet clothes making contact with the plastic seat. 

“Ever heard of an umbrella?” Jensen teased. He flashed Jared a smile, and Jared shrugged in return, the left side of his head leaning onto his shoulders as he did so.

“It’s probably God punishing me for getting up too late to shower this morning...and yesterday morning.” Jared laughed, “I guess he just decided to take matters into his own hands.” 

Jensen laughed at that remark, amused by the other boy's refreshing sense of humor. They passed the rest of the class in silence, with Jensen occasionally sneaking a peek at Jared from the corner of his eye. During the last minute of class, Jensen boldly decided to turn his head in order to get one last glance of the wet, hot, “new guy” before moving on to his next class. He needed a new person to daydream about, and though Brad Pitt had more than sufficed for the past few years, Jared was a fantastic replacement.

“Ummm…." 

Jensen was brought back to reality, only to notice that the classroom was empty, save for Jared, who was now standing beside Jensen’s desk with an amused look on his face. 

Well, shit. 

“Earth to Captain Obvious.” Jared waved a hand in front of Jensen’s face and Jensen looked up at him, embarrassment riddled on his parted lips.

“Sorry.” Jensen apologized. He began packing his books and folders into his backpack, while Jared waited for him. 

“No need to apologize.” Jared laughed, “You were all dreamy and pensive looking. It was cute.” 

Jensen zipped up his backpack, grabbing it and swinging it onto his arm as he stood up. “I am _not_ cute.” Jensen proclaimed. “My mom thinks I’m cute…My _grandma_ thinks I’m cute. And I’d rather not associate you with her.” Jensen stated, referring to the fact that all he wanted was for the new kid to plow him right into next semester. 

“Alright.” Jared laughed and looked at his watch. “Hey, wanna get out of here?” he asked.

“Woah…” Jensen held up a hand, “I just met you. You don’t even know my name… And though I totally _am_ that kind of guy—” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Jared smiled. His dimples dug into his cheeks. “I have class in ten minutes, so I literally _have_ to go.” 

“Oh…” Jensen looked down at the ground, attempting to hide the red that he knew was beginning to invade his cheeks. 

“But I mean if you’re free later and wouldn’t mind showing the new kid around…” Jared bounced on his toes, “ I’d love to see what the city has to offer.” He smiled. 

Jensen picked his head back up and returned Jared’s smile with one of his own. “Are you asking _me_ to ask _you_ on a date?”

Jared shrugged again, “You could say that.” 

Jensen laughed, “And why would I go on a date with you? Do you think I’m gay or something.” 

“Or something.” Jared gave him a knowing look. “You’re not fooling anyone. I know flirting when I see it…even more so when I _experience_ it.” 

Jensen smirked, “Okay you’ve got me there.” He started walking out of the classroom and motioned for Jared to follow him. Once they were in the hallway Jensen continued to speak as they walked side by side. “I’m actually bisexual.” Jensen explained, “Though I lean a lot more towards the male side of things.” Jensen smirked and looked at Jared, “Guys give better blowjobs.” 

Jared laughed and raised an eyebrow “Is that so?” 

“It _is_.” Jensen affirmed. 

“I’ll take note of that.” Jared laughed again. 

“What? Are you telling me you’ve never gotten a blow job before?” Jensen feigned shock, giving Jared an over exaggerated gasp.

“From a guy? Nah.” Jared confessed. 

“Or a girl…” Jensen clarified. 

Jared shook his head. “I’m saving myself for the right person.”

“Like…until marriage?” Jensen asked.

“Pretty much.” Jared nodded. 

“Oh god.” Jensen gasped, “Just when I thought we were going to be friends….” 

“Hey!” Jared punched him in the arm.

“I’m just joking.” Jensen smiled, “That’s actually really sweet.” 

“You think so?” Jared asked, surprised. 

“No.” Jensen stated and they both laughed. 

Neither of them noticed they had been walking to the same classroom. So when Jensen stopped in front of the door and said, “Well, this is my stop.” And Jared said, “Mine too.” They were both pleasantly surprised. 

“Spanish? Really?” Jared asked Jensen.

“What?” Jensen asked, and Jared smiled. 

“You just don’t strike me as a _language_ guy…” Jared assumed. 

“Well I like taquitos… and woodshop was full so…” Jensen shrugged and changed the topic, “You gunna walk around like that all day?” Jensen motioned towards Jared’s wet clothes. 

“Until I get dry, yeah…I guess so.” Jared picked at his clothes, attempting to unstick them from his body.

“You’ll get sick.” Jensen explained. 

“Don’t worry mom I’ll be okay.” Jared laughed. 

“It’s Jensen, actually.” Jensen laughed and pointed to himself. “You can call me mom if you want, but I can assure you I will _not_ respond.” 

“That’s a cool name.” Jared remarked.

“Thanks. And you’re _Jared_ , right?” 

“Yup, that’s me.”

 _Cool, now I know whose name I’ll be shouting in my dreams tonight._ Jensen thought. Instead he said, “Well Jay…because I’ve decided that’s what I’m calling you…I have another shirt in my locker, and it might not exactly be your size but—” 

“Hola chicos” Jensen’s Spanish teacher, Mrs. Torres smiled when she popped her head out of the classroom. “You’re new.” She said, looking at Jared, “And you’re wet…”

Jared smiled sheepishly, “I’m Jared…and I wasn’t expecting it to rain as hard as it did this morning.” 

“But I have another shirt in my locker for him to wear.” Jensen added, “Can I go get it for him?”

Mrs. Torres smiled, “Sure. But you have five minutes to get back here, okay boys?” 

They both nodded.

“Okay get going.” She directed. 

It didn’t take them long to get to his locker, where Jensen had a set of clothes in the back in case of emergencies- which he had already determined this qualified as-. The new guy was definitely throwing him some vibes, but Jensen couldn’t tell whether or not Jared was serious about the whole “waiting until marriage” thing. He really, _really_ hoped not, but if that were the case, Jensen wouldn’t mind getting married right then. Not if it was to the moppy haired boy who was standing next to him. 

“Ackles.” A voice shouted. Jensen turned his head only to see his best friend Misha quickly approaching his locker. He was wearing a camouflage boonie hat, a smiley face T-shirt, and a pair of jeans that were too sizes too big and rolled once around the ankles. In his hand Misha was brandishing a bottle of Mountain Dew, a drink that he frequently referred to as "the most sacred liquid to ever grace the earth". 

He was a character of high-hipster persuasion, a self proclaimed freak with a “save the planet” agenda. He was a stark contrast to Jensen, who was pretty much the opposite. 

Misha liked bold colors; Jensen liked muted ones. Misha liked electronica; Jensen liked classic rock. Misha liked getting high; Jensen liked getting drunk. The list could go on.

“Running late for class? That’s so unlike you.” Misha said as he approached the locker. 

Jensen turned to face him, pulling the shirt out of his locker, and Jared’s head popped up behind him.

Misha stopped in his tracks. “Hello!” He gasped, “Who is this tall drink of water?” 

“Jared, meet Misha.” Jensen said, pointing to his best friend, “He’s the weirdest son of a bitch you’ll ever meet. But he’s smarter, and sweeter, than anyone I’ve ever known.”

Misha put a hand on his heart, “Aww Jenny. You’re the sweetest.”

“He’s also really… _really…_ gay.” Jensen added. “And painfully flamboyant.”

“Guilty as charged.” Misha smiled and winked at Jared, who laughed in response. “My motto is…talk like a Barbra, fuck like a Bruce.” 

Jensen slapped his forehead with his palm. “Misha I swear to God.” Jensen glared at him, half seriously, half playfully. “I like this guy, don’t ruin it.”

“He’s not ruining anything.” Jared laughed from behind Jensen. “I think he’s hilarious.” 

“Yeah.” Misha raised an eyebrow at Jensen and he rolled his eyes in response.

Jensen turned around and looked up at Jared, “Excuse my friend.” He handed Jared the shirt, “Accept this as a token of apology.” 

Jared laughed, “No need to apologize.” He smiled and took the shirt from Jensen. 

“There’s a bathroom around the corner, you can get changed there.” Jensen suggested. But before he had finished talking, Jared was already lifting his shirt above his head, exposing a perfect six-pack of abs. When the damp shirt was off of his head, he shook his hair, and bit of the water landed on Jensen’s face.

“Sorry.” Jared smiled, running a hand sheepishly through his wet hair.

Jensen froze. It felt like his soul had been completely removed from his body. He thought he must have been dead, because he was staring an angel right in the fucking face. And because Jensen couldn’t get any words to escape his parted lips, Misha spoke for him.

“Holy. Fucking. Christ.” Misha breathed, his jaw dropping. “I think I’m going to pass out.” 

Jared gave him a confused look, but then he noticed Misha’s eyes move down his body, slowly taking in the God-like figure in front of him. 

“Uhhh…” Jared self-consciously pulled Jensen’s dry shirt over his head, It was a little tight, but definitely better than the soppy cotton he had just been wearing. “I, uh…” Jared stammered. “We should probably get back to class.” 

“Y—yeah.” Jensen gulped before turning around and starting back down the hallway. As he passed, he gave Misha an incredibly pained look, hinting at his newfound sexual frustration, and Misha giggled in response. 

“It was nice meeting you Misha.” Jared noted before following Jensen back to class. "See you around!" He gave Misha a closed mouth smile as he passed him. 

“Oh you bet you will.” Misha whispered underneath his breath. He smiled to himself when he saw Jared run to catch up with Jensen, grabbing onto his hand once he had finally reached him.

Jensen turned his head and looked back towards Misha after Jared grabbed his hand, and Misha gave him a wink and a thumbs up in response. “Don’t forget to use a condom, you crazy kids!” Misha called after them. Jensen’s look turned into one of utter embarrassment and he quickly turned back around, saying something to Jared before they disappeared around the corner.

 

***** 

“Looks like someone’s all smiles today.” Jensen’s mom commented when he walked into the kitchen after getting back from school that day. He hung his car keys on one of the hooks by the door before taking a seat at the table, across from his mom, Donna, who was reading the newest Nicolas Sparks novel. “Safe to say you had a good day at school?” 

“I did.” Jensen smiled. He grabbed a green apple from the fruit bowl between them and took a bite, savoring the apple’s sour taste.

“Care to share?” Donna looked up from her book and lifted an eyebrow at her son. 

“There’s this new kid…he’s in two of my classes.” Jensen took another bite of his apple. 

“Mmmhhmm…” Donna prompted. 

“I’m showing him around the city later today.” Jensen beamed.

Donna placed a bookmark in between the pages she was reading, and set the book down on the table. “Jensen…are you going on a _date_?” Donna gasped, putting a hand on her heart. “Oh my god, my baby’s going on a date.”

Jensen glared at his mother and let out an exasperated sigh, “Mom I’m sixteen, not six.” 

Just then Jensen’s little sister Mackenzie ran into the kitchen, “A date?” She sang, “Jenny’s got a boyfriend. Jenny’s got a boyfriend.” She pulled on her blonde braided pigtails as she spoke, her head tilting from side to side. Though her behavior was fitting considering she was a nine year old girl, that didn’t stop Jensen from wanting to throw his half eaten apple at her. 

“Kenzie.” Donna breathed, “What did we say about teasing.”

Mackenzie frowned, “Don’t.” She said blandly.

“That’s right.” Donna smiled, “Now go get ready for soccer practice.” 

“But—“

“Go!” Donna commanded. 

“Fine.” Mackenzie huffed before stomping out of the kitchen. 

Donna turned her attention back to Jensen. “So, who is he? What’s he like? Where are you guys going? What does he look like?” 

Jared laughed at his mother. She was the perfect balance between a disciplinarian and a friend. “His name is Jared, he’s super sweet, I don’t know where were going, and he’s really good looking.” Jensen said in one breath.

“When will I get to meet this… _Jared_?” Donna asked. 

“I don’t know mom. I just met him today.” Jensen laughed, “Gimmie a break.” 

“Alright, alright.” Donna grinned, “Just be safe.” 

“Mooooommm!” Jensen groaned. 

Donna held up her hands in defeat, “I’m just saying!” 

“I’m not a slut, mom.” Jensen huffed before taking another bite of the apple.

“Never said you were sweetheart.” She shrugged, “Just gotta say it, that’s all.” She picked up her book and gave Jensen a playful wink before she continued reading.

 

**** 

An hour later Jensen was in his room and shuffling through the clothes in his closet looking for the perfect flannel for him to wear on his _date_ , when got a call from Jared. 

“Hey Jay!” Jensen smiled into the phone. He pulled out a black and red pattered flannel and held it against his chest, before nodding to himself. Yup, that was the one. 

“Hey Jen.” Jared’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asked. He used his shoulder to press his phone to his ear as he pulled on the flannel. 

“I’m sick.” Jared sighed. 

“What?” Jensen breathed, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. 

“I guess I shouldn’t have stayed in that wet shirt for so long.” Jared sighed. 

“Oh…” Jensen breathed, “Listen Jared, if you don’t want to go out with me you don’t have to make up excuses. I’m a big boy, I can take it.”

Jensen heard a rustling on the other end of the phone. “That’s not it. I really _do_ want to go out with you but I’m pretty much tied to my bed.”

“Someone beat me to it?” Jensen puffed. 

He heard Jared let out a pained laugh. Okay, so maybe the guy really _was_ sick. 

“Yeah I’m really sorry Jen. I guess I’m being punished in more ways than one.” Jared sighed. “First the rain, and now…I can’t even hang out with this really cute guy that I met today.” 

“Cute?” Jensen asked. He was still looking at himself in the mirror and he couldn’t help but frown. He really did hate it when people called him cute…often he was called gorgeous…but never cute. That was childish…and girly. And Jensen was neither.

“Yeah…he wont admit it though. I think that’s one of the reasons why I like him so much.” 

Jensen’s frown turned into a smile, “Yeah?”

“Mhmm. That and the fact that he’s probably the nicest guy I’ve ever met.” 

“Well what if I told you he was making you chicken noodle soup as we speak?” Jensen asked. He was already on his way downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. His mom was at soccer practice with Mackenzie and his dad still hadn’t come home from work yet. 

“Then I honestly wouldn’t be that surprised.” Jared breathed, letting out a small cough. 

Jensen laughed and grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup from the cabinet. “And what if I told you he was bringing the soup over to your house?” 

“But he doesn’t even know where I live.” 

“Shit, that’s right.” 

This time it was Jared who laughed, “It’s 853 Marsdon Ave.”

Jensen nodded to no one in particular. “Got it, I’ll relay the information over.” Jensen paused for a moment, pretending like he was actually feeding the information to someone else. “Alright, he say’s he’ll be over in twenty.” 

“You’re too much, Ackles.” 

“Isn’t that why you like me?” Jensen smiled into the phone for what must have been the hundredth time.

Jared coughed before laughing, “Just get over here already.” 

“Someone’s needy.” Jensen hummed. 

Jared let out a small giggle before hanging up the phone. 

They spent that entire night cuddled together in a blanket and watching The X-Files in Jared’s living room while Jensen fed him soup. It was the best night either of them had had in a long time.

 

***** Two Weeks Later ***** Two Weeks Together*****

 

Jensen placed the back of his palm on Jared’s forehead. “I don’t understand how you’re still sick. This is unnatural.”

Jared coughs and shrugs, “I don’t know.”

They were both laying together in Jared’s bed, underneath the covers but completely clothed, because Jared always insisted on it. Jensen wanted nothing more than to touch his new boyfriend. He wanted to roam every inch of Jared’s toned body with his hands. But as much as he wanted to, he knew Jared wasn’t ready. 

Jensen took Jared’s hand in his and twirled Jared’s promise ring between his fingers. “Are you _ever_ going to let me…you know?” Jensen raised an eyebrow at Jared. 

“Considering the fact that I have been sick for 100% of our relationship…I think it’s safe to say No.” Jared coughed, “We haven’t even kissed yet. I’m not letting you anywhere near these loins.” 

“Loins?” Jensen repeated. “I swear to God, I’m in love with a nerd.”

“You’re in love?” Jared smiled, turning to face Jensen.

“I think so.” Jensen shrugged, “And you don’t have to say it ba—“

“I love you too.” Jared quickly interjected, a smile so wide on his face, Jensen thought it might blind him. 

“You do?” Jensen breathed.

“I do.” Jared smiled. 

And Jensen took Jared’s face in his hands before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Jared’s lips. It was slow, and sweet, and pure. And when they broke away, Jared was smiling even wider than he had been before. 

“And you call _me_ the cute one.” Jensen chuckled.

“That was my first kiss.” Jared whispered. 

Jensen shot up in bed, “No way. You’re lying.” 

“I’m not.” Jared sat up, following Jensen’s lead.

"There’s no way a guy like you…” 

“A guy like what?” 

Jensen looked up at Jared through his lashes, “A guy as beautiful, and dorky, and…perfect as you…” He bit his lip, “There’s no way you’ve never been kissed.”

“I mean, people have tried to kiss me…but like I said,” Jared paused, “A lot of my life is based on waiting.”

“Why?” Jensen asked honestly, “You’re sixteen. What are you waiting for?”

Jared twirled his promise ring with his fingers, “Waiting to die, I guess.”

“That’s rich.” Jensen snorted, “You poetic son of a bitch.” He playfully nudged Jared with his elbow. 

“I don’t mean it poetically.” Jared shot Jensen a serious look. 

“I’m confused.” Jensen huffed.

“I’m dying.” Jared whispered. 

“Of course you’re dying…we’re all dying.” Jensen glared. 

“No Jen. I’m _really_ dying.” Jared coughed. 

Jensen started to worry. He placed his hand beneath Jared’s chin and used his fingers to turn Jared’s face towards his. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m sick Jen.” Jared whispered. Though his face was turned toward Jensen’s, he was looking anywhere but at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, well no shit Sherlock.” Jensen smiled, brushing a strand of Jared’s long locks behind his ear. 

“What I have…you can’t catch it by kissing me. It’s not a normal kind of sickness.” Jared sighed. 

“Okay…” Jensen trailed, “What is it then? What’s wrong?”

Jared shook his head, loosening Jensen’s grip on his chin, and stared down at his hands.

“Home Alone 2 was my favorite movie as a kid, so when I was ten, my parents took me and my siblings to New York for the holidays. It was great, just like the movie. We stayed at the Plaza and everything” Jared smiled faintly, “And on Christmas Eve they thought it would be fun to take us on a walk around central park, to play in the snow and stuff.” Jared sighed, “It was the most fun I’d ever had. Just me and my siblings, running through the park, pelting each other with snowballs.” Jared breathed, “My sister, Megan, thought it would be fun to make snow angels, so we laid down in the center of the park and started flopping around in the snow.” 

Jared finally looked at Jensen, who was listening intently to his story. “But when I reached out to widen the wingspan of my angel, I felt something prick my hand.” Jared inhaled deeply. “It was a needle…turns out some junkie shot up there earlier and had thrown it into the snow. So my parents rushed me to the hospital, but the damage had already been done…that day I was diagnosed as HIV positive.” 

“Jay—” Jensen gasped. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to worry. Like I said, you can’t get it from kissing me…but if you don’t want to hang out with me anymore…or if you don’t want me to be your boyfriend anymore, that’s okay too.” Jared continued.

“Jay...” Jensen tried to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes. Jared was so sweet, and kind, and loving. He didn’t deserve this. “I’m—I’m so sorry” 

“You don’t have to be. I’ve accepted my fate.” Jared gave Jensen a faint smile, “What hurts is that everyone is calling it the ‘gay disease’” Jared sighed, “And it’s not fair. I don’t have HIV because I’m gay. I have it because some junkie thought it was okay to leave a needle laying around. Some junkie thought it was okay to ruin an innocent ten year old boy’s life.” 

Jensen was crying now, and Jared took one of Jensen’s hands in his. “You don’t have to cry for me, or feel sorry for me Jen.” Jared smiled, “I’ll be alright. I moved to Dallas because they have better treatment centers here.”

Despite Jared’s reassuring words, Jensen still couldn’t hold back his tears, so he just leaned forward and planted another soft kiss on Jared’s lips. “I’m here for you Jay.” Jensen nodded as tears streamed down his cheek. “I don’t care…I’m here for you. I love you.” He kissed Jared again before falling back onto the bed, where they fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms.

 

****** One month later ***** One Month (and Two Weeks) Together ******

 

“Misha I swear to God!” Jensen huffed, “It’s like you live to embarrass me.” 

“Oh stop it Jensen. It’s cute.” Jared nudged him in the ribs, and Jensen let out a faint puff of air. 

They were sitting on Jensen’s living room floor, looking through old baby albums when Misha stumbled upon one of Jensen in a bathtub. He must have been about four years old, but he was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning, and a beard of foam was hanging from his chin.

“Fucking precious.” Misha teased. He flipped past two more pages before pointing out another photo. “Almost as adorable as this one.” Misha smiled as he looked like at an identical photo, but this time there was another little boy in the bathtub sporting a similar foam beard. “Climbed into the tub ten minutes after the first picture.” Misha laughed. 

“It was Misha’s first bath in like…three days…” Jensen noted. “He only ever took one when I did.” 

“And to think, my parents didn’t know I was gay until they found all of the clothes Mackenzie let me ‘ _borrow_ ’.” Misha laughed.

“Yeah.” Jensen laughed and turned to Jared. “Misha used to buy my sister ice cream in exchange for articles of her clothing…and eventually once Kenzie was down to like…four dresses…she ratted Misha out.” 

“Honey, I was _begging_ to be let out at that point.” Misha shrugged. 

“Wait so if you don’t mind me asking…” Jared paused and turned to Misha, “Are you transgender or…”

“Nope just gay. Gay. Gay. Super duper one hundred percent gay.” Misha smiled. “I just think dresses are the future of fashion…why should they be limited to just women?” He arched his eyebrows, “The answer is that they shouldn’t be.” 

All three of them laughed as they continued to look through the rest of Jensen’s baby photos. It was a tradition he and Misha took part in once a year, for the past four years, though they had known each other for as long as either of them could remember. 

This year they thought it would be nice to let Jared in on their little tradition. 

“You were such a cute baby.” Jared said as he continued to flip through the photos. “And now look at you. My handsome, _man._ ” He pulled Jensen in for a soft kiss and Jensen smiled into it. Jared stopped calling him cute a month ago, and Jensen was grateful for that. 

“Sometimes looking at the two of you makes me wish I could have a special someone.” Misha sighed, “But then I remember that I like being a slut, and I’m totally okay with having six somewhat-special someones.” 

“As long as they’re wrapping it up.” Jared looked at Misha, a sincere seriousness in his eyes.

A few days prior, Jared told Misha about his situation, and thankfully Misha, like Jensen, hadn’t treated him any differently.

“You bet, babe.” Misha winked. “Seventy-five percent of the time, I’m ninety-eight percent protected.” 

“C’mon Meesh. Seriously?” Jensen sighed, “That needs to be one hundred percent of the time.” 

“I know.” Misha sighed, “I know.” 

“Have you gotten tested?” Jensen asked. 

“We’re not having this talk right now.” Misha rolled his eyes. 

Jared shut the album he was looking at. “Jensen is already losing me.” He stated, “There’s no reason he has to lose you too.”

With that the room went silent, and Jensen squeezed Jared’s shoulder before nestling into his boyfriend’s side. “Don’t talk like that, Jay.” Jensen sighed as he wrapped his arm around Jared’s. 

“It’s true.” Jared coughed. 

Misha scratched the back of his neck and closed the album that was in front of him. “Okay…I’ll get tested.” He breathed. 

“Thank you.” Jensen sighed.

“We’ll go with you, if you want?” Jared added. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Misha nodded. 

Later that day they took Misha to a clinic, and though they all held their breath as they waited for the results, they were overjoyed when it came back as negative. 

“Let this be a lesson.” Jensen warned as they left the clinic. 

“I know, mom. Next time I’ll make sure this power bottom is getting plowed by a freshly wrapped sausage.” Misha grinned. 

“Why are we friends?” Jensen shook his head. 

“I think the better question here is, why do all of your friends call you mom?” Jared smiled, reflecting on the day that he first met his boyfriend. 

“Shut up.” Jensen laughed and dug his head into Jared’s shoulder for the second time that day.

 

****** Three Months Later ****** Four Months Together ******

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jensen asked as he fished through his backpack for a lighter.

It was six o’clock on a Thursday night, and they were sitting in a dugout at the local park, where Jensen played club baseball until he turned fourteen and traded his baseball bat for a guitar. His dad was pissed, but it was worth it. He loved that guitar more than anything else in the world, give or take a pie or two.

“I’ve done it before.” Jared said as he glared over at Jensen. 

“Yeah well…” 

“Calm down. I’m dying. Not dead yet.” Jared declared. “Nothing I do now is going to change that. Especially not this.” 

“You don’t have to remind me.” Jensen huffed.

“Sometimes I feel like I do.” Jared breathed. 

Jensen leaned into his shoulder like the way he always did when he needed to feel safe. “Well, you don’t. Okay. So I’d appreciate it if you didn’t.” Jensen sighed. 

“You can’t escape the inevitable.” Jared gave Jensen a soft pat on the head. “But you can slow down time. Don’t you want to do that? Don’t you want to make every minute with me feel like an hour?” Jared breathed. 

“You know I do.” Jensen breathed, looking up at his boyfriend. 

“So what are you waiting for?” Jared smiled and nodded down to the joint in Jensen’s hand. “Light that sucker up.” 

Jensen groaned and lit up the joint. They watched the paper burn for a moment before Jensen brought the joint to his lips, inhaling deeply and letting the smoke fill his lungs. He held his breath for a moment before exhaling, and they watched the cloud of gray escape his parted lips. Jensen took another hit before passing the joint over to Jared. 

“Your birthday is in four months.” Jensen said after he blew out the smoke, “What do you want?” 

“To be alive.” Jared answered once he let out a puff of smoke. 

“That’s not funny.” Jensen mumbled.

“It wasn’t a joke.” Jared shrugged. “In fact by my birthday I hope, for your sake, that we’ve broken up.” He passed the joint back over to Jensen, who promptly took another hit.

“Do you think that would make losing you any easier? Because it won’t.” Jensen blew. “I’m fucked either way, no one wins in the end.” 

Jared gave Jensen an apprehensive look, “Are you already high?” 

“Could be higher.” Jensen replied before taking another long hit. “You?”

Jared stole the joint from between Jensen’s fingertips and took a hit, “Yeah.” He laughed as he blew out smoke. Suddenly he was coughing. It was harsh and unforgiving, but Jared still tried to laugh through it. 

Jensen fished through his backpack for a bottle of water and he promptly handed it to Jared, who was turning redder by the second. 

“Drink, you moron.” Jensen laughed, and Jared obeyed, guzzling down half of the bottle before he finally stopped coughing. When the bottle left his lips, Jared let out another laugh. 

“Babe, you’re roasted.” Jensen smiled. 

“Toasted.” Jared replied. 

Jensen laughed, “Stoned?”

“Rock solid.” Jared replied.

“Taking flight?”

“High as a kite and doin’ alright.”

They went back and fourth like that for thirty minutes until finally wandering out into the grass by the baseball field. They passed another joint between themselves before falling back onto the grass, where they lied on their backs and looked up at the stars. 

“Jen.” Jared breathed. Jensen was nestled underneath his arm with his face planted on Jared’s chest. Jensen loved listening to Jared breathe. It was the most comforting sound Jensen had come to know in the past four months.

“Yeah Jay?” Jensen replied. 

“I’m going to die a virgin.” Jared sighed, “I don’t want to die a virgin…but I guess that means I’m going to Heaven, right?”

There was silence. 

“Jen.” Jared breathed.

“Yeah Jay?”

“I wish I never made that snow angel.” Jared sighed. “I was okay with dying” He paused again, looking at the stars for a moment before adding, “…but then I met you.”

And again, there was silence. 

“Jen.” 

“Yeah Jay?” 

“I don’t want to die.” 

This time the silence was filled by the gentle hum that escaped Jensen’s lips as he placed his lips upon Jared’s. There was a forced innocence to their relationship that neither of them had ever experienced before, and Jensen didn’t mind it, though they both wished it wasn’t the case.

“Let’s go home.” Jensen breathed, “It’s getting cold.” 

“I don’t want to go home yet.” Jared protested.

“You’re going to catch a cold!” 

“Who cares I’m—“ 

“I care, Jay.” Jensen huffed, “You may be dying, but we don’t need to speed up the process.” 

Jared groaned and sat up, “Spend the night? I’m not ready for you to leave me just yet.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Jensen smiled, and he knew that the night would end the way it always did, with cuddles, and kisses, and heartfelt talks until the sun went up. And Jensen couldn’t imagine a better ending to his Thursday night.

 

**** Four Months Later **** Eight Months Together ****

 

“Happy Birthday Jay!” Jensen screamed into a megaphone, causing his boyfriend to fall out of his bed and land on the floor beneath him. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Jared clutched his chest and used his free hand to brush his hair out of his face. Jensen set the megaphone down and Jared barely had a moment to breathe before Jensen was on the floor and on top of him, tackling him in an embrace. 

“Prepare to get covered in seventeen birthday kisses.” Jensen hollered as he began leaving kisses all over his boyfriends face and chest. 

“Jen stop!” Jared howled, “That tickles.” 

“Twelve! Thirteen! Fourteen!” Jensen kept kissing Jared until Jared eventually rolled on to his back, where Jensen kept kissing him anyway. “Fifteen! Sixteen!”

Suddenly Jensen stopped kissing him. “Jay.” He breathed.

“What?” Jared exhaled and rolled back over to look up at Jensen, who was now leaning over his side. 

“You’ve got something on your back.” Jensen’s voice quaked. 

Jared rolled onto his side and tried to look over his shoulder. “What? What is it?” 

“I—I don’t know.” Jensen breathed, “It looks like a little purple splotch.” 

“A little purple splotch?” Jared huffed. “Are you sure?” 

“Y—yeah.” Jensen breathed. “What is it?” 

Jared fell silent for a moment before he began to cry. 

“Hey! Hey Jay don’t cry. It’s your birthday!” Jensen scooped Jared up into his arms.

“Well consider this the anti-present of all anti-presents.” Jared wept. 

Jensen held Jared close and rocked him back and forth in his arms. “Whatever it is. You’ll be alright.” Jensen wiped a tear from Jared’s cheek before tucking a strand of his long brown hair behind his ear. Jared tried to smile through the tears and Jensen leaned in and placed his lips upon Jared’s. “Seventeen.” Jensen breathed once their lips had parted.

Jared sighed and nodded his head before repeating, “Seventeen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments encourage me to keep writing, and I love talking to you guys, so let me know what you think! xoxoxo


End file.
